User talk:CoolCat123450
Welcome ChuckNorris135 (talk) 12:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Chuck Norris Do not make any religious debates on my wiki or you will get a 2 week block.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I grew up watching the show and became attached to the action of it. Plain and simple.RnR (talk) 21:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. RnR (talk) 00:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Gregorite (talk) 00:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i need help editing the 3rd Person POV power page. Yo Chuck i'm on di Chat Box Bro where u at J. Veteran (talk) 02:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) It's kool bro i'm on it now J. Veteran (talk) 04:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice deduction Chuck (J. Veteran (talk) 21:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Because most of it was just copied and pasted from Omnipotence and there is nothing above Omnipotence. It is not Omnipotence if there is something that can transcend above it.Besides, I think there is enough "versions" of Omnipotence as it is Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) friend, with all due respect you created the power? Omnipotent Hand'' '''Omnipotent Hand Tell me about the omnipotent hand, What she transcends? what is its nature? I enjoyed this power, so I want to know Vitorriq (talk) 13:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man hey man, enters the chat Vitorriq (talk) 10:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Hey CoolBat ^ ^ There's a big post of mine about various TV tropes pages waiting for you on the Alpha Physiology page when you'll have some time, if you wish to answer of course. DYBAD (talk) 20:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Life Aspect Manifestation From personal experience I can say that it's so easy to go overly verbose when you get interested about the subject, so you're welcome. Try to take a step back after you've written something and consider how someone else who isn't really that interested would see it, and especially if it is so long that they don't even bother reading; there's a reason why we keep breaking, shortening or removing the walls of text when they appear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Death Aspect Manifestation Wish I could do something about it, but for some reason I always pull total blank every time I try doing something... -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy hey buddy, remember the power that you created and deleted: Almighty hand tell me the theory where did you get that, I need, the philosophical theory, pass me the link What the theory Vitorriq (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) man, is through the''' infinite regression '''you took this concept of '''omnipotent hand '''right? Vitorriq (talk) 17:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, I do mind. There are many I wish to make on my own.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Response Monetary donations are not necessary. Go ahead and make one of the ones on my list if that is your wish. Only one though.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Coolcat, I didn't call the girl a "British Bastard", she altered my comment on her take page. I asked if she was British.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 02:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just So I Know Hey CoolCat, do you by any chance have a YouTube account? New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I've sent you another message, I need your help. LLawliet21 (talk) 20:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC)